of_mystic_and_mundyefandomcom-20200213-history
Of Mystic and Mundye Wiki
'WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF MYSTIC AND MUNDYE' 48940_sci_fi_murder_in_the_city.jpg tumblr_mvapjhNIz91s2x8sxo6_500.gif rn47l3d8wkbz.jpg SCIFI AND FANTASY BASED '---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' { T H E P L O T } IT HAS BEEN TEN YEARS SINCE BEINGS OF PECULIARITIES BROUGHT THEMSELVES OUT OF THE SHADOWS AND INTO THE EYES OF EVERYDAY SOCIETY. THINGS TO WHICH WERE SPOKEN OF IN PASSING; AS FOLK-LORE, LEGENDS, AND TALES. SOME EVEN AS NIGHTMARES TO KEEP CHILDREN OBEDIENT. NO LONGER, HOWEVER, DO THEY REMAIN BURIED IN THE TEXT OF OLD BOOKS. TODAY IT IS KNOWN WHAT GOES BUMP IN THE NIGHT, AND IT IS KNOWN OF HOW MEDICAL MIRACLES ARE MADE. SPECIES RANGING FROM WITCHES, WARLOCKS, AND DJINN, TO DEMONS, ANDROIDS, VALKYRIE, AND UPIRES. STATING SUCH BARELY SCRATCHES THE SURFACE OF WHAT TRULY RESIDES WITHIN WHAT IS KNOWN AS THE 'MYSTIC' RACE. THE LIST IS IMMENSE AND WONDROUS, WHICH LEADS TO MANY MUNDYE '(MORTALS) QUESTIONING THEIR SAFETY. THERE IS NO SIMPLE BLACK AND WHITE. LIKE ALL THINGS, THERE ARE DIFFERING SIDES; DIFFERING PERSPECTIVES. MYSTICS, WITHIN THEIR SOCIETY, ARE DIVIDED BY THE '''DASHOTH '(DARK) AND S'ASHEETH '(LIGHT). SASHEETH ADHERES TO NO MANIPULATION, CORRUPTION, OR DEATH TO MUNDYE BEINGS (for the most part) ''WHEREAS DASHOTH CARES NOT FOR THE PAIN OR AGONY; THEY DO AS THEY PLEASE, AS LONG AS IT IS PERMITTED BY THEIR RED ROYALE RULER. DASHOTH AND SASHEETH ARE ALSO A CHOSEN SELECTION. UPON THE COMING OF AGE OF 16 YEARS, THE MEMBER OF EVERY HOUSEHOLD MUST PICK A SIDE TO FOLLOW. THIS DOES NOT DIRECTLY AFFECT THEIR PERSONALITY, THIS CHOICE, BUT SIMPLY ALIGNES WITH THEIR MORALS AND WHO THEY WISH TO FOLLOW; WHAT GUIDELINES THEY WISH TO OBEY. ONCE THE CHOICE HAS BEEN SELECTED, THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO SWITCHING. THIS REVEALS THE LIFESTYLE AND SOCIETY AMONG THE MYSTICS. EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE NOW KNOWN BY MUNDYE, NO LONGER HIDING OR CONCEALING THEIR WAYS, THE RED ROYALE RULERS STILL HAVE TO FIGHT FOR THE GOVERNMENT RIGHTS AND EQUALITY JUST LIKE ANY OTHER. THE ONLY PLACE WHERE THEY PRIMARILY FEEL THE MOST 'AT HOME', AND HAVE FOR CENTURIES, IS WITHIN '''THE SANCTUM, '''A CITY THAT HAS BEEN BENEATH '''SILVA LAKE CITY ' FOR AN ABUNDANT OF YEARS. THAT IS WHERE THEY ARE TRULY FREE TO BE THEMSELVES. Do you care to dive into the world of Mystics? Are you a Mystic trying to survive within a Mundye realm? Or are you a Mundye, trying to survive in a world that now feels like a gruelish fairy-tale? Join Of Mystic and Mundye. Explore. Create. Imagine. { 'RATED R FOR MATURE '} '''IMPORTANT INFORMATION HUB * THE SANCTUM * SILVA LAKE CITY * ACCESS CARD * THE RED ROYALE * DASHOTH AND SASHEETH * THE REALM OF AMARANTHINE * THE MYSTICS * CHARACTER CREATION 'NOTICE AND COPYWRITE' This is a Wikia based on the work-in-progress novel series by Genie Moon titled Amaranthine. The fictional realm, society, government system, and fictional cities are all created by Genie Moon, and hereby belong to Genie Moon. Within this Roleplay, however, all characters and sub-plots belong to their rightful owners and creators and should not be plagarised by any means necessary. Any mention of real life names (celebrities, icons, etc.), locations, music, and the sort, do not belong to Genie Moon or those within this RP, but are used as to integrate simply into this fictional life and setting. Most species, unless otherwise specified and stated as 'ORIGINALLY MADE' either come from Lost Girl, Brothers Grimm, The Originals, Supernatural, Hemlock Grove, or myths/legends/folklore. Any images, unless otherwise specified, do not belong to Genie Moon or those part of this Roleplay. Thank you for reading, and I hope you find this realm, filled with Mystics and Mundye, to be inspirational, delightful, and sparks creativity to join! Rated R for Mature Audiences. The following may contain ''violence, drugs, nudity, and intense subject matter. ''Viewer discretion is advised and those part of/wishing to be part of this journey must be 18 years or older. Category:Browse